Cry of the CryBladers
by Sylvare
Summary: It has been five and a half years since Arthas' army raided the Sunwell and left half of Silvermoon in ruins, now that he has become the lich king, He possesses greater power, and a massive force, He has come back.. but for what purpose? T for epicness
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 00, The Introduction**

The day had come…

It has been a week since the Sin'Dorien council had heard off the undead's march, in a state of fear they had decided not to send reinforcements, they had lied to their people to prevent panicking… already thinking of a plan to evacuate the entire city and its inhabitants.

They had given up on saving their city, their entire essence clouded by fear, their hearts pumping its mind-altering poison throughout their bodies. The same man that had brought the scar to their sacred lands and put half of Silvermoon to ruins would come back to finish what they had left off, not knowing why or when, only that it would be soon and merciless. Just one knew outside of the council what was to come, and by that mans voice, Sylvare Illithis Kaiten Anglais, a thousand others would know.

The house of Anglais, Famous for its struggle when the undead attacked first, People say, would it not be for them, Entire Silvermoon would be in ruins, Seven days they held the line in front of the gates, Seven days did they prevent Arthas Menethil from using the magical gem to crush their gates, Seven days did they fight the dead who do not sleep, do not drink, do not eat. Their house crushed completely after that struggle, leaving behind only two prodigies, Sylvare himself and Daisuke Rayne Anglais, His older brother and head of the house they had rebuild together. The Cry-Bladers, loyal to the house, their own army founded to protect Silvermoon, as they have done so in the past, they where to repeat their struggles.

The thousand elite were summoned together by Daisuke after having heard the distressing news. A speech was given, The sounds of swords banging shields in morale echoed through Eversong and now, a week later, Those men sat upon horses, A thousand knights, A grand knight and a warlock set out of the city, heading north to Sunstrider Isle, where their boats would be waiting. Ready to take them to Il'Taris Isle

Il'Taris isle was a small island a few miles off shore from Sunstrider, The soil here was surprisingly fertile and the shores were blessed with plenty of fish, Once every five years a wave of unstable mana would float from the Maelstrom over the shores of the eastern kingdoms, Over Eversong woods and pass directly over the Isle, making transport by any means impossible, The only places unharmed by the storm are the shores on the north and south, Making Il'Taris Isle work like a bridge when the storm comes. The unstable mana rests on the land after the storm has faded, slowly stabilizing and enchanting the isles fertility. For this reason it was kept a secret to everyone but those who happen to have come across it and the council of Silvermoon. The island was a precious place for supplies after all. Why did they go here? Easy.

The undead had picked the right time to attack, During the storm the zeppelin routes would be to dangerous to attempt, If the horde would come from Stranglethorn they'd have to struggle through alliance territory to aid Silvermoon, by the time they've reached the city… they'd be to late. The undead had chosen to cross the Isle of Il'Taris, an army a hundred thousand vast, every casualty of their enemy would result in a new ally for them. They would hit the northern shores closest to northrend, from there they would use their slaves and abominations to carry the ships on the way, there where always scouts who went ahead in case they would be expected so that they would have enough time to make use of the ship-carriers if needed. The troops were separated into ten groups, the front lines of each group consisted ghouls, behind them a few abominations, followed by Crypt Fiends and lastly, Meat-wagons and Necromancers, packed with corpses to supply the necromancers with skeletons and the soldiers replacement limbs should it be necessary. And to top it off., one group of soldiers, the elite, consisting of Death-Knights, Nerubian Lords and Liches, a group of at least a hundred.

* * *

The scribe put down his feather, looking up as he saw the Cry-Bladers pass on their horses, A thousand and one war mounts and one felsteed. Rising from the ground as he stepped upon his own mount and followed the group to the boats, and along the boats path… They set sail to northrend, thinking over how this had happened.

* * *

Next chapter! 

"Chapter 01, How did it turn out to be like this?"

A/N:

Yar indeed, this chapter is how the scribe has written it, figured it'd make a good introduction, Next chap will be longer of course o.O' R&R pl0x, feel free to flame, its my first story and I'ma tough kid.. wanna learn too y'know.

An' 'course, It'll be longah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 01, How did it turn out to be like this?**

"UNDEAD ON IL'TARIS!"

A man with a fishers hat and sandal shoes shouted as he barged in the council room, the guards right on his tail, they were caught off-guard when he had offered a couple of Savory Delights to the guards. He had come up to him as he was, typical farmers clothes complete with a sandal hat and slippers, normal shoes didn't tend to last long in salt water when fishing after all. Offering the guards with the Infamous Savory Delight spread over a few slices of bread, "A new product" as he called it. The guards where somewhat caught off guard when the effects took place, turning into human rogues or skeletons which in itself caused quite a commotion, distracting the other guards and giving him a chance to sneak in.

In their struggle to remove the man a hand was raised by one of the councilmen, the guards however focused on the man who was putting up quite a struggle and thus not noticing the councilman's silent hint to stand down.

"Stand down and let the man speak."

The same councilmen who raised his hand had spoken, a calm voice dominated by authority. Without question or even looking up to the one that spoke they let go of the man and took a few steps back, standing in their usual stance, Shield covering the left half of their body, two-handed blade in hand and head held high and proud even though they screwed up a moment later. Every member of the council now had their eyes on the man; he was rather well-known, the village-idiot of the southern shore docks in Il'Taris. Idiot wasn't the correct word though; prankster would be a more fitting title.

"Speak, Sil'Daen"

Another spoke this time. The eyes of the council rested upon the fisherman, it was somewhat tense in the room, this would not be the first time Sil'Daen had made a commotion over what is usually nothing. Sil'Daen could almost read their thoughts; it didn't take a genius to find out by their glares that what they thought; _Why is Sil'Daen here? Didn't he get the message last time? Another prank?_ Sil'Daen, while indeed a prankster, didn't like not being taken seriously when it comes to it.

"Honorable councilmen! Hear my call, undead scouts where spotted on the northern bank of the Isle, I saw then with my own eyes! We must act!"

To say the council was shocked at those words was a understatement, however… they weren't shocked because of the news he brought, thinking he was pulling some sort of trick again… that he dared to go that far, silence reigned over the council as the members took it in, It was not long before one of them stood, the sound of shuffling chairs was heard when the people looked up. The head of the council himself was to speak.

"Sil'Daen, How dare you come into this council without even having asked an audience, disturb a council meeting and once more, cause chaos with your pranks!"

Sil'Daen's eyes widened and soon his facial expression was graced with a frown, letting out a sigh as he closed his eyes for a moment, thinking what his next reaction would be. Sil'Daen, because of his chaotic nature has never been loved by the council, his next reaction could either cause a good or a bad result, thinking wasn't easy when you could hear the whispers and feel the eyes of the fifty gathered blood elf's beating down on your chest, quite stressful to say the least, Opening his eyes again he looked up

"Our city has already been raided once by the undead, they took from us the sunwell and the lives of countless soldiers, do you fear looking back at the events so greatly that you simply ignore the second possibility..? If you will not heed my call, I will march out there and tell the people personally what is going on!"

Sil'Daen looked at the shocked faces, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. He had but one thing on his mind now; _Nice…_. Once again the council returned to their whispers, looking down to Sil'Daen every now and then who stood there with a rather cocky grin, his arms folded, sure of his victory, as he turned to leave, the last words he heard caught him off guard.

"Guards… Execute him…"

Thus the last words that Sil'Daen heard before his death, The guards pulled their shields up, moving them in front of them as Sil'Daen ran for the gate, the sound of metal spinning in a rapid pace was heard, He looked over his shoulder, The guards both held their blades above their heads, the two-sided swords spinning rapidly enough to look like a circle, the guards took one step forward and threw their swords, Sil'Daen turned his head forward again, having reached the gates, he pushed them open, the moment that he could pass through, the blades hit, both of them stuck in his back and sticking out from his chest, both his lungs where pierced, He fell to the ground writing for breath as the guards pulled him in to make sure potential bystanders wouldn't found out, Taken to the centre as the blades were pulled out of his skin, he lay there, gasping for the air he could not breathe, slowly, he passed out… Death followed. The guards looked down to the now dead body then returned to the meeting, however, the topic was over what Sil'Daen had told them

"We will send an emergency shipment of fish supplies from the Northern docks, if we get no reply, we'll know."

The head of the council nodded to the scribe, the one who always wrote down what the meetings where about in case there was a discussion that had to be brought up later, taking out a new paperwork he started writing the order of fish.

"And destroy the notes of today if you will… Scribe."

The scribe nodded, taking out the page where the execution was written on and ripping it to shreds, rising and walking towards the gate to send the message, on the way throwing the letters in one of the braziers that stood in the hall. As he was outside, a sharp whistle and half a minute later an owl landed on his arm, tying the message to its talon as he spoke in Thalassian, thrusting his arm up and pushing the owl in the air, it flew off.

* * *

Huzzah! Chapter one, its not as long as it was ment to be, but the story is just starting after all, heck, the main char isn't even introduced yet XD

And woot, the day I brought it out a review was posted, I'm touched ;; . Thank you Krystin, and your fwiends as well :3

Next chapter, The leaders of the house of Anglais confront the council when they are summoned to a "Urgent Meeting!"

The main char will be introduced!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2, "For Silvermoon, we ride."**

"_Honored Nobles of Silvermoon City_

_Upon the Order of Lor'themar Theron, Reagent lord and High Magister of Silvermoon City and the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas an emergency meeting is to take place one day from now, the twenty second day of September, when the night starts to set._

_Cancel all plans you have at that evening and night, all of your presences will be require; this very meeting is about the future of our people._

_P.S., No noble, No one who reads this letter may spread the word of it until the meeting is over, if this be made public will be decided in the meeting itself._

_-Elrodan._

Sylvare, a young blood elf, one of the survivors of the raid of the scourge who had the honor of calling themselves the Cry-Bladers, The elite army of the Anglaïs house and elite guard of Silvermoon City, answering only to the lord of the house him or herself. As the younger brother of Daisuke Rayne Anglaïs, lord of the house and leader of the Cry-Bladers he was one of the nobles described in the letters, House Anglaïs was exalted for their previous duties to the city, They were still important, folding his letter shut he closed his eyes and sighed, "Just grand… It seem training will have to wait." He crushed the letter in his palm, Making a fist as it started to catch flames, a few seconds later he re-opened his hand, Flames dying out as ash slides from the palm of his hands like sand "I can't help to think there's something bad going to happen" Stretching a bit to loosen his muscles, letting out a slight sigh as he raised his hand to his mouth, Whistling sharply as a black portal opened, A fierce felsteed calmly stepping out of it and stopping in front of Sylvare, who in turn got up, It was a days drive from Stranglethorn to Silvermoon, with the current storm raging from the Maelstrom zeppelins where not flying, he didn't feel like paying a load of money for flying. He'd go the old fashioned way…

It had been three days when no shipment had arrived even with the emergency order the council had made without a word any word of return, even the bird carrying the message had not returned. This worried the council greatly, What if the man was right all along? Was it a foolish idea to execute the man in the fear of spreading panic…? Was it worth the sacrifice? Some thought it was, panic was not something that would help the situation at all and a man shouting out through the streets 'The scourge is returning!' would certainly not help in keeping panic suppressed, others then again still saw it as a waste of still scarce Sin'Dorian live. These problems, however, where not of concern today, for today the members would return home, soothed by those they lived with, no worries today, the calms before the storm…

The next day had come to quick, the council-members and their employee's where rushing all morning, till noon, till midday to prepare this meeting, every fact had to be gathered, theories planned out, timing of when the scourge would strike, potential reasons… They had come up with a few ideas, the scourge was planning a timed attack upon Silvermoon, after all, since Arthas had attacked, their numbers had lessened, but those fewer numbers had grown stronger, they had become a threat… The second theory was simple, they came to finish what he started and the third, seeing how he is Arthas; simply out of malice and joy, after all, in their eyes he had become a mad man.

Finally the time had come for the meeting, Several of the nobles where already gathered, Robes and dresses, well-clothed and well taken care off, as would be expected of nobility, there where about ten people gathered, two of each of the greatest house, among them the two brothers, Sylvare and Daisuke. They where verry similar, both as pale as the other, and both a rather impassive look on their faces, though there was a slight difference, where Daisuke's facial expression had arrogance, almost as if forcing respect from others, Sylvare looked rather… bored, Like he didn't even want to be where he is now.

The council-members took their seats, the ten nobles standing in the middle. Patiently waiting for why they where summoned, the days of the nobles were always busy ones and every plan that latterly barged into their schedule was a waste of precious time, if only they knew. The head of the council had risen, tension came from the council-members as he spoke, the mood already was grim without a word having been spoken, the mood was so present that someone could start slashing at the air with a blade at random while using the excuse 'I'm breaking the tension'.

"The council-members greet and thank you for your arrival, Nobles of Silvermoon. I am sure you are all wondering why the regent lord has requested an audience for you all with the council, we can assure you that you didn't come without a good reason."

Silence fell for a brief moment, all eyes on the head of the council; each was able to see by his face and by the tone of his voice, that there indeed was a good reason for this summoning.

"It has been four days since we have received an anonymous hint that the scourge has landed on the northern shores of Il'Taris, not sure if we should trust this source, we send out a message to the northern docks of Il'Taris for an emergency shipping simply to see if the hint was correct, now, four days later, no word has arrived, not even the bird has returned, we fear the worst. Il'Taris is under siege as we speak, we do not know with how much the undead will come, because it is an island which cannot be floated around because of the storm, they have to carry their ships over land, The larger the force, the slower they will cross Il'Taris because of the amount of ships they must carry, but the more devastating their attack will be, if the force is small they will advance fast, maybe fast enough to not give us any time for preparation, we are facing an almost impossible situation"

"Then what can we do to prepare ourselves?" chanted a noble. "Why don't we send people to Il'Taris to stop their advance?!" shouted another, both silenced as the head of the council raised his hand. "The translocation orb… We must evacuate the city, the ones that cannot defend themselves first, it will put a lot of strain on the orb, but if the guards use their mana to keep it stable there will be no trouble at all, after the last have fled the city we will destroy the orb located in the Undercity, would they pursue us then we would have enough time to get to safety, as to why we will not send people to Il'Taris, we do not wish to waste good soldiers."

The noble's casted glances to one another, eight of ten nodded, two simply remained silent, The head of the council starts to speak again "We will start evacuating as soon as possible… please be prepared to aid us in this guiding our people to safety." After an affirmative nod from the majority of the gathered nobles and members, the head spoke again, Raising a small wooden hammer "Then with that, I call this session, Cl-…" interrupted by a birds screech, a bird as dark as the night, bones showing, flesh ripped from it and feathers forcefully removed, yet it could move freely, it was one of the undead, the moment it landed though… it died, a note tied to its talon, Sylvare was the first to notice as he approached the bird, taking the note as he started to read it out loud.

"Good day, council-members, My name is Lich Terok'arz, emissary of the Lich king and leader of this crusade, we were just finished expanding our army with your now undead brethren when we saw this bird fly past, Caught by a gargoyle and brought down, we figured we'd notice you that you will have bigger problems, the undead will consume you whole, even now, spies among the Forsaken have cut the connection between the orbs, You will be forced to fight us, we hope you will put up a good fight, we could always use more and better soldiers." Sylvare stopped speaking; He balled his hand into a fist, clenching it as fire came from his hand, opening it as he let the letter burn. Silence fell again, broken by mutters and doom saying. One man stepped forward, Daisuke Anglaïs, everyone looked up at the man as he stepped forward, there was no expression of fear or discomfort on his face, merely arrogance. "Anglaïs will answer the call, I shall gather my men and we will head north to Il'Taris, for Silvermoon, we ride. Come little brother, we have business to prepare." Turning to Sylvare, his impassive face was gone, the red glow in his eyes gleaming slightly as he grinned. "Yeah, lets get this over with, brother." With that, both brothers turned their back on the council and walked towards the gates, the guards opening them for the two as they walked out, leaving the council-members and gathered noble's speechless.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, I write this story at work when there's nothin to do, at home I'm takin a break from the day so I don't get to much time, I try the best I can. expect badass fighting scenes in one (or all) of the next three chapters.

-I DO NOT OWN WORLD OF WARCRAFT IN ANYWAY, BUT I DO OWN AT IT ;D-

Sylvare is mine!

Daisuke is mah bud's char.

The server we play on is The Sha'tar, European server.

Now, it is rather obvious whose going to be the main character… Daisuke will play a big part too, the idea is to write this part together, but we made an agreement, we will each write our own version of the story, each by our own characters perspectives, this be Sylvare's perspective, and finally it begins!


End file.
